Obra
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Kakashi solo abrió un ojo cuando los vio... y no le sorprendió tanto. —Neji y Sasuke.
1. Obra

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU. 

-

.

-

.

**Obra**

.

-

.

Kakashi no estaba seguro que sentir en es momento, aunque talvez la imagen o el "cambio" le haya dejado con una gran impresión supo que algo así había que esperarlo, vamos, que la gente aprende de lo que ve y se sabe que Hatake Kakashi, no era un muy buen tutor. Bah! Que si por él fuera el chico ni comiera… aunque… ahora tiene la boca muy ocupada.

El de cabello largo y café agarro con sus manos la cintura del menor, ese que se encontraba abajo suyo mientras seguían devolviendo el beso que estaban dando, hace un momento el libro pequeño y delgado que se encontraba a lado de los chicos fue olvidado mientras, el que Sasuke tenía en la mano lo soltó por la necesidad de tener en sus manos en vez ese objeto sin vida, la cálida piel del mayor que vibraba y se movía a cada apretón que tenían, a cada roce que solo aumentaba el choque de sus erecciones que, en ese momento, estaba despierta.

Kakashi solo abrió más el único ojo y por primera vez rogaría tener bien el otro para poder ver mejor, joder ¿no qué se odiaban los muchachitos esos? Rayos, la próxima vez que en su casa hablen de "odio" preguntara si es ese que te vuelan los dientes o el nuevo: el que se morrean y se chupan por donde sea.

—No es que me moleste chicos… o mejor dicho si me molesta un poco, pero… ¿podrían montarse en otro lado? Pronto viene visita y no creo que sea buena idea que los vean así —Kakashi trato de parecer algo estricto pero por dentro le había alegrado ver algo así y con que ganas esperaba ahora a su visita, rayos, que hacerlo igual con Iruka no sería mala idea.

Pero al parecer los chicos no escucharon o talvez tenían sus sentidos lo suficientemente ocupados, cuando escuchó como Sasuke gimió al momento que el Hyuuga metía una de sus manos en los pantalones del chico, y por el movimiento Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. El peliplata tuvo que tragar saliva en ese momento y solo sintió que tenía tres opciones: dejarlos seguir en los suyo mientras él iba y atendía el nuevo problema que tenía entre las piernas, detenerlos y esperar con muchas "ansias" a Iruka, o mejor hacer el trío ahí en plena sala, la última le pareció muy atractiva pero mejor en otra ocasión.

—¡Qué no escuchan que se vayan a la habitación! —gritó en ese momento haciendo que toda "actividad" por parte de los dos se detuviera, cada uno empezó a subir y cerrar alguna que otra prenda Neji con su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre, pero al parecer Sasuke fue el que más molesto estuvo —¿Se puede saber como llegaron a eso?

—Una obra —dijo Sasuke mientras enseñaba el libreto.

—OH, claro ¿estaban practicando el beso? —dijo Kakashi tratando de sonar estricto aunque en realidad eso no le importaba.

—Más o menos —contesto Neji con una sonrisa, clara muestra de que nada le importaba, Kakashi solo suspiró, dos personas así, con ese carácter, esa manera de ser… sería algo… escalofriante.

—Vayan practiquen en tu habitación Sasuke, no se por que lo hacen aquí —dijo al momento de dejar el paquete que había ido a comprar al supermercado, ni siquiera eso dejo en sus sitio por el "impacto" del ingreso. Los chicos cada uno salieron de sitio, aunque Sasuke tuviera doce y Neji trece, ya se habían auto impuesto como: rivales, debido a esas calificaciones perfectas que ambos tenían, pero… no habían que dudar que cada uno estaba realmente bueno, y eso era algo que no se podía negar.

—¿Seguimos en tu habitación? —Neji sonrió de medio lado y al parecer Sasuke hizo lo mismo, después de todo… el beso de la obra no era entre ellos dos, pero… es bueno practicar TODA la obra, era por el bien de su nota.

—Por supuesto —y esa práctica, solo la tendrían ellos dos…nadie más.

.

-

.

Continuara.

-


	2. Besar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

-

.

-

.

**Besar**

.

-

.

Cuando todos habían vuelto, supieron que, por el resto del día lo tendrían libre, esa dichosa obra no había sido otra cosa más que un castigo. Castigo impuesto por su dirigente debido a las malas notas en general del salón, específicamente en la clase de Literatura, por esa razón el proyecto, nada mejor ¿verdad?

—¿Mejoraron su trabajo en equipo?

Ante la pregunta de una de sus compañeras, ambos chicos levantaron el rostro para ver esa sonrisa que tenía la chica de larga melena dorada, cada uno de los que se podría llamar compañeros estaban cerca de ellos, Neji no dijo nada y tan solo siguió leyendo el libreto, Sasuke fue el único que asintió de manera indiferente.

—Dejen esa actitud, por favor —trató de calmar un poco Ino ella sabía que esos dos casi nunca se dirigían la palabra, y ahora de seguro, lo estarían pasando como perros y gatos, pero un proyecto es un proyecto y Yamanaka Ino como representante de todos, tendría que controlar eso.

—Asco, porquería, mal amigos ¡maldita profesora! —se escuchó quejar en todo el salón, más de uno giró el rostro para ver, como ahora el rubio chico estaba peleándose a muerte con el estúpido libreto, hecho a puño y letra de su amiga pelirrosada.

—Cállate, idiota.

—¡No me mandes a callar Sasuke! —Gritó Naruto una vez más, mientras ahora apretaba su copia de la obra con total frustración y después pasaba a ligero temblores en su espalda y la cara completamente roja —¡Por qué tengo que hacer algo tan humillante!

Más de uno rió bajo, mientras otros talvez lo apiadaban un poco, Sasuke tan solo lo miro y viró los ojos con fastidio, odiaba cuando actuaba de esa manera.

—El que debería estar así soy yo —informó el pelinegro con indiferencia, para girar tranquilamente y poder estudiar, estudio que no tuvo en la casa y, por esa razón, estaba lo más concentrado que podía para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su falta de estudio. Uchiha Sasuke nunca dejaba algo a medias, así que sería eso extraño para los demás.

—Sakura-chan ¡por qué me haces esto!

Lloriqueo haciendo que la pelirrosada solo riera bajo pero con picardía. Sakura no tenía la culpa de que justo a sus dos amigos les tocara el papel principal, y como en toda obra de amor y más aún hecho por una chica, el beso romántico y a pasional era algo que no podía faltar. Definitivamente eso, no podía faltar.

Cuando Naruto terminó de lloriquear, maldecir a todos los Dioses ficticios que existían en esta tierra y advertirles a sus compañeros que si él moría por esa vergüenza los iría a visitar cada noche y hacerle sufrir hasta el fin de sus vidas, todos tomaron posiciones y poder practicar un poco. Pronto llegaría su sensei y ellos ya tendrían que tener, por lo menos, una noción de todo esto.

Y Naruto haciendo el papel de príncipe y Sasuke de princesa llegó el momento que, específicamente Sakura esperaba con tantas ganas, juntó sus manos controlando esa emoción que sentía, cada vez que se imaginaba a dos pelados así de buenos juntos, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—¡No puedo dattebayo!

—¡Naruto! Si no prácticas por lo menos una vez en los ensayos, no podrás hacerlo en la obra —Ino cruzó sus piernas mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacía adelante, molesta, por la poco cooperación del chico de su salón.

Sasuke ya harto y cansado de estar siempre por lo mismo, ni que él quisiera con tantas ganas eso, ya estaba harto de esa actitud y de no terminar todo rápido, para él también era un trauma estar así, hubiera preferido que sea Neji el del papel, rápido, mejor y hasta lo disfrutaba más.

—¡No se como besar!

—¡Pues aprende! —le gritó Ino.

Naruto tragó saliva para acercarse y poder dejar todo de una vez, la cara de mala leche que cargaba Sasuke por todo ese estúpido alboroto no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Cambia esa cara dattebayo!

—Es la única que tengo, imbécil —aclaró ahora cruzado de brazos, tratando de controlar todas sus ganas de golpear a ese idiota por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo. Naruto volvió a tragar saliva casi temblando en el acto, eso le iba a dejar un trauma.

—No se como hacerlo, tteba.

—Pues quítate imbécil que yo te enseño —más de uno se sorprendió cuando vieron la larga melena castaña del Hyuuga hacerse presente en esa parte del salón, y abriendo la boca casi sacando la lengua en el acto, beso de manera descontrolada al chico de melena negra ahora haciendo el estúpido papel de princesa en la obra.

Casi con rudeza enredo sus dedos con el cabello negro y suave que estaba en ese momento, hundiendo las bocas moviendo las lenguas como si no hubiera nada mejor en ese instante, la saliva se mezcló escurriendo un poco por los labios de ambos chicos aún moviendo con desesperación a la mirada de todos.

Sakura tuvo que dejar de mirar pues la sangre que salía de su nariz no sería nada sano estando todos presentes.

Ahora, Naruto ya sabía como besar y más de uno en el salón también aprendió pues, tuvieron como dos minutos para ilustrarse de la mejor manera… dos minutos que al parecer seguían... y seguían.

.

-

.

Continuara

-


	3. Vestuario

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

-

.

-

.

**Vestuario**

.

-

.

Cuando Sasuke aceptó hacer el papel de la princesa en esa obra fueron por dos exclusivas razones, la primera: era que Sakura había sido la escritora y conociendo la pasión de su amiga por escribir no podía decirle 'no' a su primer proyecto e ilusión, la segunda: fue que el designio de los papales fue completamente al azar, así que sabiendo que Kami-sama no estaba a su favor, no podía decirle que no a su dichosa suerte.

Además… la protagonista era uno de los personajes que más líneas tenía con el mejor amigo del príncipe, en otras palabras Sasuke no quería admitir que estar así sea unos minutos con el personaje que montaba Hyuuga Neji le era satisfactorio, no, Sasuke no iba admitir eso como tercera opción.

Y sabiendo todas esas opciones, Sakura entendió a la perfección que montar un papel de una princesa desvalida y que espera el amor de su vida sería completamente erróneo, Sakura aunque muy conciente de todas las obras de la época antigua, era una mujer feminista. Detestaba las típicas escenas donde la mujer era inútil y el hombre hacía todo el trabajo, había que aceptar que un final romántico era lo que toda chica quería, pero por el transcurso de la obra, no se vería tanta "inutilidad" por parte de algunos actores.

Pero, sabiendo el resumen de las obras del pasado, sabía que poner enfrentamiento de dos familias sería lo completamente lógico, pero ahora, la princesa tomaría un papal más activo, uno donde no tenga que ponerse un vestido, porque admitámoslo, Uchiha Sasuke no se pondría un traje así.

—¡Esta muy lindo! —Ino gritó de la felicidad abrazando a su amiga de corto cabello azul oscuro mientras esta se sonrojaba por la repentina muestra de cariño, Hyuuga Hinata era demasiado tímida y tenía la voz muy baja como para hablar en público y peor aún, salir al frente de todos pues, sería capaz de desmayarse, así que se tomo por lo mejor para todos. Ella diseñaría los trajes.

Naruto salió con una sonrisa mientras veía su traje de larga capa, pero Sakura se la quitó inmediatamente porque necesitaban la mesa con el mantel.

—Naruto, deja eso en paz, te dije que no tendrías capa.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! —se quejó el rubio haciendo un mohín de disgusto, él ya se imaginaba con su capa flotando y con una gran espada, combatiendo a los villanos, como Naruto le encantaba decirle. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras colocaba ambos brazos hacía atrás, por su cabeza.

Sakura solo suspiró esperando que la obra salga bien ¡O si no! Se desquitaría con alguien y ese alguien tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, y no era específicamente Ino.

Cuando Neji salió, Hinata se sonrojo levemente esperando que el traje haya sido del completa agrado de su primo, los trajes eran muy sencillos, esas camisas de mangas cortas casi dañadas, los pantalones largos y, algunos que otro personaje tenía la camisa más larga para poder amarrarla con el lazo y quedara traje sobrando, casi pareciendo una falda muy pegada.

Neji lo examinó todo casi con una ceja levantada viendo que, él estuviera perfecto. Hyuuga Neji tiene que ser perfecto en todo y esa obra sería una más de las cosas que él hacía de maravilla, eso no había ni que preguntarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —Hinata levantó levemente la mirada aún sumida y casi con sus hombros pegados cerca de la cara, Neji la vio y girando dio un inaudible 'uhm' que Hinata sabía perfectamente que no le incomodaba y, en el fondo no estaba tan mal.

-¡Kya! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que guapo! —se pudo oír como Sakura gritaba completamente feliz mientras se tiraba y aferrarse al cuello del moreno, Sasuke tan solo tuvo que suspirar y esperar a que se pasara el "arranque" de la pelirrosada —Hasta ya me estoy acordando porque antes estaba enamorada de ti —bromeó ahora sacando levemente la lengua con un estilo infantil que demostraba la chica en ciertas ocasiones.

—No te acuerdes, por favor —fue todo lo que expreso el chico, ahora él vio casi con desagrado el traje que tenía puesto —¿No qué la dichosa princesa tendría un traje distinto? —replicó cabreado cruzado de brazos y con su mirada al frente, esperando una explicación.

—Etto… Sasuke-kun… es que…

—No te preocupes Hinata —Sakura palmeó el hombro de la chica por lo nerviosa que se encontraba —por supuesto que va a tener otra clase de papel Sasuke-kun, solo que no querrás que se vista de la misma manera toda la obra, recuerda que primero ella tiene que actuar como una buena dama y usar esos trajes grandes que… ¡arg! ¡Cómo los odio! ¡Malditos machistas del pasado! —Sakura empezó a quejarse ahora golpeando alguno que otro muro que se encontraba por su camino, Naruto tuvo que ir a detenerla.

Sasuke aún intentando controlar todos los impulsos que tenía, abrió sus ojos pues por culpa del enojo los había cerrado y lo primero que vio fue como el Hyuuga no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, se sonrojo ahora maldiciendo el dichoso traje que de seguro le quedaba completamente estúpido y se vería muy tonto, ¡¿por qué de todas las personas lo tenía que ver él?!

La larga peluca que en ese momento tenía Sasuke se podía casi comparar con la melena larga que Itachi -hermano de Sasuke- tenía llegándole por la cintura haciendo que alguno que otro mechón rodara hacía adelante, el traje aunque no tan escandaloso como se veían en los tiempos antiguos dejaba en claro la piel blanca que el chico tenía pues, se notaba la clavícula dando ese estilo de las mangas bajaban un poco por el hombro. Era pegado pero suelto desde la cintura para que no se notara la falta de cadera, aunque, eso sería lo último que alguien viera, el rostro era sumamente aniñado muy hermoso como para notar algo más.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Pero que bueno estás!

—Si estas siempre así vestido amárrate conmigo.

Algunos otros comentarios más por parte de sus compañeros fueron escuchados, haciendo que el rostro del chico adquiriera un rojo más fuerte parte de la vergüenza y enojo, Neji prácticamente sintió un tic en el ojo al oír todo eso y sin poder evitarlo giró el rostro con enojo viendo cabreado a cada uno que se le había ocurrido "bromear" con el asunto.

El único que podía verlo así era él, y solo de pensar en los demás, hacía que la furia pasara por cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Hey ¡esa es mi espada dattebayo!

Neji le enseñarían que algunas cosas, no se pueden decir y ver. No, Hyuuga Neji era muy estricto a cuidar sus cosas.

-

.

-

Continuara

-


	4. Preliminar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

-

.

-

.

**Preliminar**

.

-

.

—Oye, Sasu-chan —cuando Sasuke lo escucho, levanto inmediatamente la mirada ahora con una ceja alzada debido al estúpido apodo, Kakashi sabía a la perfección que lo detestaba pero aún así el peliplata se lo decía, Sasuke estaba casi seguro que solo para molestarlo seguía con eso — ¿Cuándo es la obra?

Sasuke simplemente bajo la mirada mientras llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca, lo mastico y levantó la mirada aún viendo como el peliplata esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Para qué? Con tal llegaras tarde.

Y no fue una pregunta, esa fue una afirmación, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que hasta la mosca que volaba cerca de ellos era razón suficiente para que Kakashi se distrajera y no llegara a tiempo a donde tenía que ir, la última vez dijo que había atropellado a alguien y por eso demoro, mala suerte que Sasuke no le creyó siendo verdad en esa ocasión.

—Sasu-chan, pero yo quiero verte todo guapetón con el traje —sonrió atrás de su mascarilla, y Sasuke tuvo un ligero recorrido de nerviosismo en el cuerpo al solo pensar que todos lo verían de esa manera, y lo peor de todo era… —¡Tomaré muchas fotografías!

—¡Ni se te ocurra Kakashi! —advirtió levantándose de la mesa con enojo, Kakashi sonrió y como siempre, no le prestó atención, Sasuke sabía que dijera lo que dijera el mayor haría lo que le diera la gana. Estaba perdido. Sasuke siempre estaba perdido cuando se trataba de Kakashi.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto y sin terminar su comida salió del sitio dirigiéndose a su habitación, y para su salud mental decidió cerrar la puerta con seguro, antes de que Kakahi siguiera con lo suyo y no lo dejara tranquilo. Él solo podía hacer ese trabajo sin ayuda de nadie.

Los dos estúpidos trajes estaban guardados ahora en su armario y solo faltaba dos días para ponérselos. Después de todos los problemas que había transcurrido en el salón, no había podido acercarse al Hyuuga si no era con la excusa de la obra, y eso era algo que le estaba preocupando en ese momento. Una estúpida pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y que le hacía enojar de gran manera pues era la primera vez que hacía esas cosas. Era la primera vez que pensaba en algo como eso.

Todo terminaría después de eso, todo terminaría después de la obra, ya no podrían acercarse porque ellos nunca habían estado juntos y que lo estuvieran, sería extraño para los demás. Tenía un gran problema en ese momento.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Tus padres irán a ver la obra! ¡Quieren saber que has estado haciendo!

Error, ahora Sasuke tenía dos problemas que resolver. Joder con Kakashi y sus comentarios.

.

-

.

Continuara

Siguiente, es el último capi =D

-


End file.
